


Twinyard Trouble

by JostenlovesMinyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, Crack, Dorms, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Kissing, M/M, Palmetto State University Foxes, Soft Neil Josten, Wholesome Twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/pseuds/JostenlovesMinyard
Summary: Neil only sees the differences between Aaron and Andrew. He can't understand how so many people mix them up.The Foxes decide Neil and Kevin must take part in a 'guess the correct twin!' Competition. At first, Neil is annoyed at how the Foxes can confuse their own teammates but he soon realises that maybe the similarities between the two brothers aren't such a bad thing after all.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 364





	Twinyard Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm @jostenlovesminyard on tumblr! I decided to write my first All for the Game fanfiction, please let me know if you want more! Thanks :)

Neil liked to think he knew Andrew like the back of his hand. Granted his hand was nowhere near as beautiful as Andrew but the sentiment was there. He had counted countless scars and moles on his blonde companion and not to mention the quite frankly outrageous amount of freckles he had dusting his facial features. But alas, Andrew was not entirely without fault. The only fault of course being the fact that he had a vaguely annoying twin. Perhaps Neil was being too harsh; it wasn’t Andrew’s fault after all.

Andrew and Aaron were practically identical on the outside, almost as if DNA couldn’t be bothered to create two separate people so just clicked copy and paste. Neil felt slightly sorry for the two brothers. Strangers assumed they had no separate identities (even if the twins often played to that advantage), but in reality there were more differences than similarities if you bothered to look under the surface of platinum blonde and eternally furrowed brows. They had grown up as two separate people entirely. Although both had suffered trauma as kids, they both dealt with life differently because of it. Neil could sometimes see himself in Aaron. His unwavering loyalty to his mother, trusting her to keep him safe even when she hurt him, desperately trying to claw on to any good memory he has left of her. Andrew told Neil that it’s just the way children are programmed. They can’t see their caregiver as a threat when they’re young, and it wasn’t his fault that he still loved his mother, even though she hurt him. Neil assumed Betsy had talked to Andrew and Aaron about it in their weekly sessions. Either that or Andrew was annoyingly smart and to be fair there was a big possibility of it being that. But anyway, despite all of that, he still thought Aaron was an asshole. He couldn’t stand his blatant objections to his and Andrew’s relationship. So when he walked into the living area of their dorm he had to do a double take.

Aaron and Kevin were sitting ever so slightly closer than usual. Neil also spied their interlocked pinkie fingers they were trying to be inconspicuous about. Andrew and I have been doing that for ages, we know every trick in the book he thought. The apparently new couple hadn’t detected Neil’s presence as of yet so he cleared his throat, relishing in the flinch it caused as Aaron turned around to see the culprit. Ha, now you know how it feels!  
“What the hell is this?” he questioned, waving a finger between the two boys. Kevin’s mouth was opening and closing again repeatedly due to loss of words. Aaron however, looked like a predator about to defend its territory. He swivelled around on the couch so he could see Neil fully.  
“Wow Josten, resorting to homophobia? That’s a new low,” he said unabashed. Neil just gaped.  
“I-You can’t-“ He stuttered but luckily, Andrew saved him. He sauntered out of the bedroom and looked between Aaron and Kevin.  
“He means, why the fuck are you holding hands with Kevin.” Andrew said as monotone as ever. However, Neil saw in Andrew’s face that he was as confused as Neil was.  
“We uh...We, we um-”  
"Fucking hell Kevin spit it out.” Kevin glared daggers at Neil who simply rolled his eyes.  
“Jesus Fucking Christ, we’re just...together, kinda” Aaron managed to get out, cringing at his own words. Neil jumped when Andrew let out a sadistic laugh.  
“Oh brother, how the tables have turned.”  
“Andrew I swear to god I will deck you.”  
“Come on then, little brother,” Andrew teased. Before they could go for each other, Neil and Kevin both grabbed their respective blonde.  
“Whelp,” Neil began, looking at Andrew, “at least Kevin will stop fucking with us now that he’s fucking with your brother!” Neil experienced just how similar the twins could be when they both jumped him at the same time.

As the weeks passed, the Foxes became accustom to seeing Kevin and Aaron together. In all honesty, Neil had no idea how they got together in the first place and quite frankly, he didn’t want to know. Andrew had taken it pretty well; Neil assumed it was because he already knew Kevin. He’d relaxed a bit knowing his brother was with someone he trusted, however reluctant he was to admit it. It was around the three month mark when the first problem arose. A problem in the shape of Allison Reynolds.

It was after practice, the whole team were tired after a long training session and both twins were stood with their partners at opposite ends of the communal lounge area.  
“How do you know which boyfriend is yours?” she questioned, looking pointedly at Neil and Kevin in turn.  
“Uh easily...?” Neil replied, confused. How could they not tell them apart?  
“Yeh, what he said” Kevin hurriedly followed. Allison latched on to the waver in Kevin’s voice.  
“Oh my God! You can’t can you Kevin!”  
“Of course I fucking can!”  
"Prove it then!”  
“Fuck you Reynolds!” Kevin must have known he was fucked because he looked at Aaron and mouthed what looked to be an apology.  
“Kevin!” Aaron roared, clearly offended his so-called boyfriend mistook him for his twin.  
“Hear my out Aar, it’s only when you have your back to me, I can’t see your face and you cut your fucking hair identical to his!” Kevin defended, pointing at Andrew who didn’t seem interested in anything, anyone had to say.  
“Ok, we’ll settle this fairly. We’ll have you guess which twin is which!” Dan announced much to Neil’s dismay.  
“Fine, that’s Aaron, that’s Andrew.” Kevin deadpanned.  
“Very funny Kevin, but you’re not getting away that easily. We’ll blindfold them both so you can’t see their eyes, because that’s a dead give away with Andrew’s soulless stare,” Andrew was currently demonstrating said stare as Allison continued her rant, “Then you have to guess which twin is Aaron, or in Neil’s case, Andrew.” Neil groaned. He looked over at Andrew to gauge his reaction but he only caught sight of a small eyebrow raise. He took that as a sign of his interest.  
“Oh for fuck sake, fine!” he agreed.  
“Ok, we’ll do it at the dorms so they can change into one of their identical twin outfits.” Allison finalised.  
“Uh, what makes you think we have one of those?” Aaron questioned, looking scandalised.  
“Because your brother is Andrew.” She stated matter-of-factly.  
“Fair point.” Was the mumbled reply. 

When the team had gone their separate car journeys, they met up in the girl’s dorm. Neil was almost positive there was over a hundred dollars wagering on this now and he was both pissed off and endlessly amused by it. Both twins came in wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. When they stood facing away from Neil he could see why people mixed them up all the time. Their body shapes were incredibly similar as was their hair; Neil almost began to worry before remembering he knew his boyfriend better than anyone. He walked up behind Andrew who was currently talking with Renee. When she saw Neil’s approach she nodded at him and let them be. Neil carefully hooked his arms around Andrew’s waist and whispered in his ear.  
“Scared I’ll mistake you ‘Drew?"  
"I’m Aaron, idiot.” Came the reply. Neil huffed out a laugh right into his boyfriend’s neck and watched him shiver.  
“Sure Andrew, keep telling yourself that.”  
“Junkie.” Was the response accompanied by a hand trying to swat Neil away from his neck. Neil cheekily kissed him on the cheek and went to talk with Matt.  
“Ok, I want my money so let’s get this show on the road.” Allison announced. She produced sleep masks from her pocket and handed them to Andrew and Aaron. “Now boys, put these on.” Neil thought Andrew would refuse but he was clearly as curious as everyone else because he took it without fuss.  
“Kevin can go first. No pressure Kevin but they’re my kids, ok? You don’t have my blessing if you get this wrong.” Nicky sing-songed although Neil could have sworn he saw a flash of seriousness in Nicky’s expression. Neil softened at that. Andrew and Aaron both just rolled their eyes.  
“Ok, fine” Kevin said and turned around whilst Aaron and Andrew lined up. When he turned back around he took a couple of minutes to study them.  
“Hurry up Kevin!” Matt shouted, half encouraging, half impatient.  
“Fuck off.” Kevin growled and walked over to one of the twins. He leaned down and kissed the selected twin’s cheek.  
"Urgh Kevin! Not in front of the others!”  
“That’s Aaron” Kevin said smiling. He lifted off the blindfold to unveil a blushing Aaron.  
“Shut up Day, you’ve gone down in my ranking. You’re even below Neil.” He said and Kevin laughed quietly and leaned his forehead on his boyfriend’s before he was quickly shoved away. Neil almost laughed, another similarity between the twins: pretending to hate their boyfriend.  
“Ok Neil, now it’s your turn” Allison pointed at him.  
“Ok, whatever” he replied. So once again, the twins lined up with their eyes covered as Neil had his back turned. Once Allison gave him the go ahead, Neil turned around, looked at the twins for a second before walking right up to Andrew and gently removing the mask covering his eyes.  
“Hey” he said quietly.  
“Junkie.” Andrew said in lieu of hello and Neil laughed.  
“How did you know so quickly?!” Demanded Matt, looking shocked.  
“Easily.” Neil replied cryptically. Nicky sighed.  
“My god guys, they may be twins but they’re not completely identical,” he said exasperatedly, he pointed to Aaron, “Aaron has a slightly thinner face shape and more prominent cheek bones,” he began then turned to point at Andrew, “whereas Andrew’s Jaw Line is slightly more prominent than his brother’s. Not to mention the fact that Andrew got his fucking ears pierced and you can see the holes.” Neil hadn’t thought of checking that but Nicky was right. You could see the tiny holes if you looked close enough. Andrew and Aaron looked at each other before turning back to their cousin. It was Andrew who spoke up first.  
“He’s not Aaron I am, honestly woman, you call yourself our mother.” He said, straight faced as ever. Neil snorted and Nicky rolled his eyes, walking over to his cousin and flicking his ear, laughing. The rest of the foxes looked stunned before Matt burst out laughing.  
“Harry Potter! Nice!” he said enthusiastically. He tried to go in for a high five but Andrew pretended he didn’t exist so Nicky high fived him instead. Aaron and Andrew turned to each other again, cocking their head at the same time. They seemed to share a secret conversation and Neil was fascinated. For every difference, there was a similarity. Neil started to realise that maybe he’d viewed the situation between the brothers incorrectly. They weren’t entirely identical and it was those quirks that made them who they are, but it was the similarities that also brought them together. Being similar wasn’t a bad thing; it showed how their bond was strengthening.

Neil smiled as Aaron and Andrew both fell into an argument about who hated Kevin more. Aaron caught Neil watching them and nodded at him, smirking ever so slightly before turning back to his brother to discuss how much they also hated Neil. Perhaps he’d misjudged Aaron entirely. He would never tell him but he was happy Aaron was Andrew’s brother and however much it pained him to admit it, he was glad that Aaron was happy, finally. Perhaps he shouldn’t look for the differences; he should look for what brings them all together. Andrew turned to Neil, having finished the very serious debate with his brother and cocked his head at him.  
“Stop thinking,” he said and looked around the room quickly before giving Neil a chaste kiss on the lips.  
“Make me.” Neil said and took Andrew’s hand whilst they carefully slipped away back to their dorm.

Once Neil had locked the bedroom door he wandered over and straddled Andrew’s lap.  
“So, how did you know it was me for sure?” Andrew questioned, trying to sound like he didn’t care but failing ever so slightly.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Neil shot back and received an eye roll. “Fine. I know it’s you because of the things Nicky talked about, like he said, you’re not totally identical. Your face shape is different and you have a mole right in the centre of your throat,” he kissed the mole for emphasis. “Plus,” Neil continued, grinning, “If all else fails; I know you’ll stink of cigarettes!” He finished, kissing Andrew’s cheek. Andrew hummed in agreement but poked Neil’s side in response to him being a smart-ass. “I told you, I know you Andrew Minyard, whether you like it or not.”  
“Believe me I don’t.”  
“Hmm, sure” Neil laughed and kissed him. Andrew whispered a percentage before pulling him in for another deep kiss. “Who won the betting money then?” Neil questioned once Andrew had pulled away.  
“Don’t know, don’t care,” Andrew replied. As they leaned in for another kiss, Aaron banged on the door. Neil could hear Kevin mumbling in the background.  
“Open the fucking door and stop doing gross shit in there!”  
“Well, some things never change.” Neil said, before hurling a string of insults at his boyfriend’s annoying twin. Andrew looked exasperated. Neil was right for once. Some things just never, fucking change.


End file.
